bleach_x_blazbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Ririchiyo Kuroi
Ririchiyo Kuroi is an American scientist in the service of the White Chapel. Unbeknownst to her, she was created by Yiazmat as a means of forging a key to Heaven's Gate. Information Personality Ririchiyo is a very intelligent woman, having exhibited remarkable precocity in nearly every academic field from a young age, despite being blind in both normal eyes, with Doom's Eye only having limited vision, and deaf. She has written numerous treatises on such subjects as time travel and interdimensional travel, and she was the one who discovered the Dreamlands: a vast, alternate dimension that can be entered through dreams, and the only place where her sensory perception is normal. She is also a rather private individual, in part due to her non-human anatomy. She has no friends, preferring to remain alone, writing, listening to music, and working most of the time. The only one she has any close ties with is Shen Ji-yong, her foster parent. Despite her general disdain for social contact and humanity in general, the only ones she truly hates are the Godheads of the White Chapel, whom she views as conceited and dishonest. Appearance Ririchiyo is a young woman with long, multicolored hair, sleepy, pupil-less eyes, and heterochromia, her left eye being gold and her right eye being blue. Her hair is predominantly black and silver, but it has numerous other dull colors throughout it. Having been created from the Great Old Ones, she inherits some of their features, including a third eye in her forehead called Doom's Eye, small horns, gill-like formations in her neck, a devil-like tail, an extra pair of arms, and wings. She wears a rather unique outfit; a royal garb inherited from the noble who raised her, Shen Ji-yong. The attire consists of light, silver armor, including a visor, a small breastplate, and knee-high armored boots, all of which are decorated with purple ribbons. Underneath the armor, she wears a black, hooded garment resembling a cross between a laboratory coat and a dress, which she keeps open. The garment's front bears numerous badges, and its ends are ornately decorated with white lace trim. Finally, she wears a white dress shirt underneath the garment, a silver belt, black pants, black, high-heeled boots, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Such heavy and elaborate clothing was required due to her non-human features, which would have resulted in her detaining and subsequent execution had they been noticed by the White Chapel. Her Doom's Eye, which is located on her forehead, is always covered by her bangs or her visor, her horns covered by her hood, the gill-like formations in her neck covered by her scarf, her second pair of arms kept in her shirt, and her wings compressed in the same area. After the War of Extermination, she modifies her attire to accommodate her features, making new sleeves for her arms, cutting holes in the back for her wings, and cutting a hole in her pants for her tail. Powers and Abilities Ririchiyo is not particularly well-trained in conventional hand-to-hand combat, having spent most of her life on her studies, thus leaving little time for training. Nevertheless, she is trained enough to defend herself, and she utilizes what little remains of her senses to fight. This has produced a unique fighting style, one which takes many of her opponents off guard. Ririchiyo's true strength, however, lies in her powers as a Nephilim. Her mind is exceptionally sharp, giving her incredible psychokinetic powers. Her most unique power is her ability to enter the Dreamlands without sleeping: she can physically transport herself and anyone in physical contact with her to the dimension, eliminating the need for sleep and the time limit it connotes. The dimension is the only place where her sensory perception is normal. Trivia Category:Characters